A Blue Sky
by Helena-777
Summary: A girl with a sporty and dark atitude. well not that dark cuz her fave color is black like me. A rich boy with almost everything he want. What will happen when they meet? read and find out. heeeheeehee!
1. Chapter 1

author's note: Please be patient with this fanfic for it's author is just a newbie. thank you all!! If I didn't get at least 5 reviews, I would stop with this fic. Negative or positive reviews. Arigatou minna-san again!!

Disclaimer: do not own this manga/anime entitled DAA DAA DAA it is hers. and you know who is 'Her' right?

On a bright sunny saturday morning of october in a very big house in Heiomachi, a boy with earth-colored hair was just waking up from a deep slumber. The boy's name is Kanata Saiyonji, 16 years of age, a high school student. He was very handsome for his age and did not have any girlfriends since birth.

He is also a very quiet and mysterious person.

He doesn't talk very much unless asked. He was studying in Heiomachi high school and is famous amog the girls there almost all has a crush on him.

Also, he is a very intelligent person, a dork, some insecure boys call him.

He is also the president of the student council, the over all top 1 of the level, the captain of the basketball team of the school.

Kanata Sayoinji has all qualities a girl would want his breamboy be. Kanata lives in a huge house with their caretaker Runoku Asunewa.

His father whose a bussinessman and owner of more than 80 supermarkets and 7 schools left him to go on some kind of pilgrimage in India since he always dreamt of going there because he is also a very religious man.

(a/n: did you know that the word 'dreamt' is the only world in the english language that ends in 'mt'? just a trivia for ya guys!)

Kanata has no problem with that, he is, infact, very happy when he heard the news of his father leaving. He hated noisy people, in his case, his father.

Houshou Saiyonji is the exact opposite of his son. Kanata is handsome and he is... well not really that handsome. His son's a genius and he is not that intelligent. Exactly the opposite. Many people asks him where his almost pefect personality came from and houshou would answer: "maybe from his late mother". And we'll talk about his mother later on.

Kanata was preparing his breakfast, he loves cooking and would plead their cook that he let him cook the food. Kanata always wanted to be not that very rich so he could do anything he wanted to do. He had never been happy in his life even though he had everything. His only friend was his Laptop who had an internet acces

so that he can talk to his best friend Santa Kurosu who was in China for vacation.

In their last conversation, Snata said he met a girl who was now his girlfriend and teased Kanata that he find his before all the good ones will not anymore be available.

This day is a good day for a short walk at the park, in the mall or anywhere. Kanata planned to go visit his favourite place, the basketball court. He planned on practicing for the next tournament. His plan went on like this: wake up, dress up, cook breakfast, eat breakfast, go to the court, call his teammates, and practice all day long.

"Runoku-san!! Runoku-san!!" Kanata was calling out in the very big house of him.

"Yes master? You need anything from good old me?" Runoku asked him politely.

"Yes. I would just want to know wheter I'm allowed to go out?"

"Of course sir, anywhere you like"

"Thank you and would you please tell the driver that I will not need a ride because I prefer to walk."

Runoku can't believe her ears. He stared at the boy with confused eyes

"Uh... sort of exercise. You know, because of the tournament...I would just want my body to be in perfect shape when the tournament comes. Like that."

"Oh! sorry master I would imediatley inform him good sir"

"Thank you."

"You're absolutely welcome young master"

His plan went on accordingly. They practiced perfectly. All of them cooperated and obeyed his commands.

"Captain!! wait a minute! I think we need a break" Gonoren said after approximately 6 hours of unstopping practice.

"Yes captain we need a break!" All the other members chorused.

"Okay!! let's just continue in school." Kanata announced.

On the other side of the story, also in Heiomachi, a girl with golden hair rushed out from a house. The girl's name is Miyu kozuki, a daughter of a scientist and an astronaut. She was a pleasant and polite girl, quiet intelligent and is very cunning. He's a science genius. She was always the champion in every science quiz bee. She will be studying in Heiomachi high school the next monday as a new comer.

"Mom see ya later!!" She called out.

She is bubbly and cheerful has always a smile on her face. She promised her brother to smile everytime because she had been sickly since she was a child. The whole family was always been a joyful and peaceful before that incident. That incident is when they found out that her brother has illness in the brain that can cause death. They were very shocked and disappointed when they heard about it. They didn't even dared to ask what is the cause of the illness for fear that they are the ones who caused it. That they did not properly took care of him.

Miyu was the one who was really sad one. She loved her brother very much because he always protected her. Miyu knows that her brother didn't want their family to be sad and told them not to cry but Miyu couldn't stand the feling that her brother would be leaving her soon and she began to cry. She did not want to see his brother in such a hard and difficult status. She knows that her brother didn't want to leave them. When he died, her mother did not even went out of her room in one whole week that's how she can show her love for her son.

They cannot accept his death. But not Miyu, she promised him that she will smile for him that he will be more happy and cheerful than before. She kept that promise till this day.

"Hey Miyu! wait you forgot something!" called out her mom from the window on the second floor. Miyu turned back and waited for her mom to come out.

"Here, take this give this to your cousin when you get there ok? Don't open it it's her birthday gift. I forgot to give it to her last week. Do it for me"

"Of course mom"

"Ok bye! take care!"

"Always!! bye mom love ya!"

"Miyu..." Her mom whispered.

On her way to her cousin's house, she dropped by the supermarket to buy something for her aunt. She remembered that her aunt loved gardening so was her uncle so she just bought sunflower seeds for them. She took 4 packs of seeds and headed to her destination. When she reached the house, she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door for her. At last after 24 Million years of waiting (a/n: just kidding!!) someone opened the rusty door. It was sonosuke, her little cousin, brother of Rina.

"Yo! Miyu! what do you want?" He asked not even looking at her.

"Why I would just want to deliver this gift for Ms. Rina Kouzuki. And please tell her that her best cousin in the world dropped by and was not allowed to enter her house because of her stupid little brother, okay?" Miyu said sarcastically.

"Oh my pleasure Ms. Piggy"

"WH-W-WHA-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?????" Miyu's face was now red beacuse of anger.

"Oooohhh!! I'm just kidding don't be so hot! Okay!! come in! The brat's upstairs go directly to her room and try not to break and get anything alright? In other words don't wreck our house!"

"I liked that sono-kun, you have so much respect for elders that you get an outstanding in you class. That means you get to stand outside of your room becuse of your lack of respect!!!! May the demon bless this child for being such an idiot. Bless him! bless him!!"

"brats of the same feathers flock together!!! remember that onee-chan!! I hate to say the last word really!!"

She haeded to Rina's room to give the gift and to talk and chat with her. The room's at the right side of a hall just after the stairs and the room beside it is the guest room. Rina's room door was decorated in pink thingys hanging all over the signboard that read: 'Rina's Pink Paradise'. Miyu hated those kind of stuffs specifically, Pink colored things. Miyu always hated pink. She doesn't really like girly things, she's kinda boyish, she likes black and red. She opened the pink door to be in, literally, a pink paradise not for her but for her pinky cousin.

"Hello!! Paging Ms. pink! Someone's waiting for you outside your door!!" Miyu said while peeking.

"Oh c'mmon Miyu. ENTER!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"What? do you want s-t-u-p-i-d Cousin?"

"Just wanted to give this gift s-t-u-p-i-d cousin, from my mom. Didn't have the chance to give it to you last week, ya know because of the sched. And another one, I'm always visiting every weekends silly!"

"Oh yeah. Thanks! Wait did you know that I too will be studying in Heiomachi? This coming monday too!!"

" Huh? Really? But why?" Miyu asked, confused.

"Well, You see, mom said that I should enroll in a different school cause I've been in that school for approximately..um..wait let's see...aha! 11 years! and I need to try another one. Me too I would like to do that"

"Very nice. Does that mean we will be classmates?"

"You know, It depends. I hope we will!!"

"Me too. Because I don't know anybody there and if you will also e studying there, we can stay together, right?"

"Right!! Very right!!!"

They talked and talked and talked and talked they only stopped for snacks. They chatted until afternoon and until Miyu needs to go home already. She waved goodbye and started for home. Whe reached her house, she imediatley told her parents about the transfering of her cousin to the same school where she will be also studying.

"That's good. You have someone you can always be with and maybe you will be classmates huh?" Yuu said with a comfortable smile.

"Yes dad. And we can see each other everyday. I need not to go to their house every weekends just so we can share our experiences!! Oh that would be great dad!!"

"Yes Miyu, but you must also think of you studies first okay?" Replied her mom.

"I would mom but I also need leisure right?"

"Prioritize your studies" cried Miki.

"of course mom. I already told you I will"

"Your studies" Miki repeated.

Miyu sighed.

"I promise mom"

Hello guys!! I'm just starting with this I-don't-know-if-this-is-a-story fic of mine. well please have patient--I mean patience cause this is my first time to write a fanfic.

please have mercy on me. okay guys bye for now just got to do the other chapters. Quickly!!

Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: moshi moshi minna-san! I would like to know if anyone knows kanata hongo? please inform me as quickly as you could, you just email me at: thank you!

Disclaimer: I said I do not own this.

The next monday, in the saiyonji mansion, Kanata is preparing for school, packing all the things he needed. He brought his sports attire and a ball for practice of course. He sat down at the loooong and big dining table ready to eat hisbreak fast. He started eating...very fast! Because he'll gonna be late for school. It's already 6:45 and school starts at 7:00 am. He will finish eating at 6:50 am, and go to school at 6:50, when he will reach school, that's 7:15 am, beacause the school is 25 minutes away from his house. He will be 15 minutes late.

"I need to hurry up!!!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

"Master calm down!! There's nothing to worry about! You can go to school whatever time you want. And you will not be given a warning slip for being late! so calm down! please master" Runoku said calmly.

"Huh?"

"Because of your father, right?"

"oh yeah."

_'that bastard why does he need to be so rich and famous. I hate this life.'_

"Sorry Runoku by but I really need to follow the rules. It doesn't mean that I'm the son of the chairman then I will act unaccordingly" Kanata said annoyed.

"You're so humble master"

"Heh." Kanata only whispered. "gotta go!! see ya Runoku!!"

"Take care master!!"

"I will!"

Kanata decided to have a shortcut, he know the shortest way to go to school without even a single sweat dropping. When he reached harako st., he turned left to a deserted corner and there, he climbed a fence to be in ruriko ave. He then walked straight forward and turned left, forward, turned right and after 10 minutes of journeying, he reached the school exactly as the bell rang, signal for the classes to line up in the big quadrangle. He went directly to their classroom to put his things on his chair. He then went to the office where the P.A. is because he will lead the morning praise and the singing of the national anthem together with the other officers. Then they had those things and when school starts. After that, a short meeting and go back to the classroom.

That's the usual morning for Kanata. But this time, the meeting will be more than 5 minutes, not the usual student council meeting because of the preparation for the welcome party for the principal. Mr. Kurosawa Takakura, the principal was confined in the hospital because of heart attack. They are very thankful because it's just mild heart attack and nothing to worry about. Tomorrow is the day when Mr. Takakura will be going back to being the school principal and for the teachers in the school, it is a special day.

"Okay!!! Silence now!!!" Kanata shouted. He is waiting patiently for their coordinator whaen his colleagues just began chatting noisily."Can't you wait for Ms. Mizuno quietly??"

"Hey, sorry dude! didn't mean it. Wer'e just chatting 'bout our girlfriends. hehe" Honako, the treasurer said.

"Well, if you will just talk about your girlfriends in this meeting then you can freely go outside and chat there!! This place is not suitable for hentais like you!" Kanata shouted back.

Just then the door opened and there, Ms. Mizuno is standing. She quietly went to the teacher's table and waited for the noise to subside.

"Well, let's start with the meeting. Let's first talk about the prayer, are there students already assigned to lead the prayer?" Ms. mizuno asked.

"Mizuno-san! I already asked one of my classmates to be one of the leaders" The secretary said.

"Very well. Kanata, you assign two more in your class okay?"

"Of course, sensei"

In Kanata's classroom...

"Class!!! Keep quiet!! I will introduce you to your new classmates!" Mr. Neko(a/n:funny name huh? can't think of other names!) called out from the noisy rabble.

all was heard is: "New classmates??"

"Yes you heard it right!! Now come on get inside and introduce yourselvesf"

Shinji whispered. "He said HE will introduce our new classmate and now he wants the newcomer to introduce herself." His seatmate answered. "What can you expect from old men?" And they giggled. Would you imagine boys giggling?

"I heard that Mr. nakamura and Mr. Sagase. and for your infomation, it's not herself it's themselves. Would you like to keep quiet now?"

"Good hearing huh." Shinji whispered again. Mr. Neko only looked at him.

"Okay everything's alright! introduce yourselves"

A Girl with blonde hair went isde first followed by her pink cousin, all accesories painted and colored pink the opposit of her cousin who is all black, all accesories are black. Rina was quite shy but at the same time happy and excited. Miyu, on the other hand, only looked at her new classmates as if studying their looks and expressions. The class looked at them.

"Who will talk first?" asked Mr. Neko.

"I'll go first!" Rina exclaimed, getting a chalk. Miyu sighed.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!! My name's Rina Kouzuki. My parents are doctors. My father is a opthalmologist and my mother is a Dentist. I am studying for the past few years in Roshiku School for almost 11 years. The reason I transfered here because I would like to try another school and of course, be with my cousin, Miyu" She pointed to Miyu. "I hope that I will have many friends here in this class! Arigatou!"

"That's nice of you Rina. And I also hope that someone will be your friends not only someone but everyone" Mr. Neko said. "Next.."

Miyu walked to the center and started to write her name on the board. "Good Morning to all my name is Miyu Kouzuki, I'm 16 years old. My mother is an astronaut and my father is a scientist. They once experimented on a vinegar and a sugar which my father added on a solution and as a result, the laboratory was covered with smoke. Why? It exploded!" The class exploded in laughter even Mr. Neko. "See you laughed. That was my expression when I first heard that story. Well, I hope you will also be my friend. Thank you!"

"Okay. Thank you ladies. hahahaha!! I can't stop laughing! Go to your seats now at the back" He said this sentence while laughing. Miyu and Rina went to the vacant chairs at the back of the classroom. Just then the door burst open, a boy with chestnut hair was standing looking worried. Mr. Neko saw him and asked. " Oh Kanta!! why are you late this time?"

"Sorry sir, we just had a long meeting about the activity tomorrow. Why did I miss something?" Kanata asked, eyeing the teacher.

"Yes you have."

"huh??? What?? What is it??"

"Calm down!! It's just that you have new classmates. And I would like to ask you a favor."

"What is it sir?"

"I would like you to take your seat now cause we will be starting the lesson. Thank you!" Kanata just smiled and went to his seat.

The class started and he did not even bothered to asked who are his ne classmates.While Miyu and Rina were confused. They started to ask their classmates who the guy was and all the answer they got was: "He is the president".

Lunch Time...

Miyu and Rina met nanami who is now showing them the whole school starting from their building up to the science building. And Miyu liked the science building very much. All the laboratory tools made her eyes twinkle. There is one microscope showing a bacteria called amoeba. When Miyu saw it, she was fascinated. She did not even want to take her lunch just to explore that building.

"OOOOOHHHH!!! I JUST LOVE THAT BIULDING!!!!! when will we be going there???? huh??? when???" Miyu asked nanami. Her eyes were strongly fixed on Nanami bearing a pleading look.

"We will go there during science time. Don't worry. For now we'll gonna take our lunch first okay? I'm starving. What about you Rina?"

"Yes, I am."

"Miyu?"

"I'm not hungry. I would just eat a hamburger."

"You on a diet?" Asked Nanami.

"No. I want to go to the science building" She said while looking at the building.

"You just wait for the science time. We will be going there don't worry."

"That's right Miyu, C'mon let's eat!" Rina shouted while walking towards the canteen.

Miyu was still looking at the building not even bothering to look where she is going or whatever she's stepping until...

**THUUUDD!!!**

She bumped to someone accidentaly and worse, The one who she had just bumped into spilled his juice all over his unform. Rina and Nanami were worried for Miyu and also the other pupil. Miyu was shocked, she had never seen a boy so beutiful in her entire life, but she shook away those thoughts and quickly got to ther feet and asked for apology for what happened.

"Oh I'm very sorry!! I didn't mean it!! Really!" Miyu said quickly.

"It's okay. But next time you look on where your'e going to avoid incidents like these" said the boy while wiping his uniform. "Look what you did. Your'e lucky I didn't even give you a warning slip for being late in eating lunch." The boy said.

"What? Look, I already apologized----"

"Apology accepted."

"You!! I know who you are!! And even if you are the president, you should not act like this! you do not have the right!"

"y' sure?" he asked not even looking at her.

"Yes"

The boy turned to nanami. "Hey nanami, you know her?"

"Um, Kanata, she is the new comer along with Rina." and she pointed to the girl beside her.

"Oh that's why. She don't know the rules and regulations yet. I will let ths pass." He then turned to Miyu. "I hope the school you came from taught you good manners and right conduct. Because by the look of you, you lack that."

"Mr., I think you are the one who** lack **that!"

well hello! again! I don't know what to write next!!! I just want to thank everyone who read my fic arigatou itsumo!! especially:

winry rocabell

and the other one! I forgot sorry!!!

okay 'til next time!!


End file.
